Just Fun for Her
by FrozenFever
Summary: Femslash. Alex/Olivia. Lemon. One shot. I think those are the basics :D A bit of angst -sorry-; read on to see whether this is resolved ;P


AN: May have gone a bit OOC. Sorry :S Um, also couldn't decide who was who (if that makes sense). This is the way round I originally wrote it, but after rereading it, I can't decide whether the characters should be swapped. Maybe review this and tell me!

Further also: Warning about a certain word :S

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She asked, and I accepted her request.

She walked backwards towards the bedroom and I followed her. When we reached the edge of the bed, I pushed her backwards, and started to pull her clothes off. As she lay there with her nakedness exposed to me, I began to undress, watching her face flush with covetousness. I slid my hands beneath her and turned her over. I knew this was what she wanted, and I pulled her hips up so that she was on all fours in front of me. She started to moan, desperate for me to be inside her, but this was all part of the game. I bent over her and whispered in her ear 'What do you want me to do?' She started to rub herself against my groin, but she wasn't going to have it so easy, and I moved away. 'What do you want me to do?' I asked again, tracing my fingers down her back.

'I want...' she breathed, 'I want you to touch me...'

'Where?' I commanded.

'I want...' She took hold of my hand to guide it, but instead I pulled it away at the last to stroke the front of her thigh.

'Please... Alex...'

'Where?'

'I want...' Her hips were beginning to move backwards and forwards in wanton desire. I teased her by tracing her buttocks with my fingers.

'What do you want?' I said as I licked a canine in a seductive, animalistic, sort of way.

'Please... I want you to... I want you... I want you inside me. I want you to touch my... cunt... I want you to take me...' she moaned.

I grinned evilly. I stroked down the inside of her thigh from behind, and her breathing became harder. I slid my hand between her legs, and started to stroke her curls, teasing her, careful not to touch her anywhere else. I could feel her heat on my wrist.

'Please...' she begged.

Finally I stroked my fingers downwards so that I could feel her wetness, and I slid two fingers inside her. I could feel her tighten around me as her hips bucked. I started to thrust my fingers back and forth, keeping those that weren't inside her straight so that they where rubbing her clitoris. I positioned my thigh behind my hand so that I could use my hips to thrust into her. She fought me for the rhythm, but I was in command, and I would not yield. Eventually she fell in with me, and wondered why she had fought in the first place.

She began to moan, and tighten around me again. I moved faster and harder, until she stopped moving with me. She threw her head back and began to quiver all over. I pushed myself into her a few more times, then slowly withdrew. I rubbed her bottom lip with one of my fingers so that she could taste herself, before sucking my own fingers clean.

She rolled over to her side to lie on her back, a serene look on her face, but I wasn't done with her yet.

I spread her legs open with my knees, so that we were both open. I could feel myself already wet from making her come, and just sitting in this position with her was enough to make me want to come myself, but it wasn't my time yet.

I kissed her whilst stroking her breasts with my knuckles. She was holding me with her hands placed in the small of my back. I began to move away from her mouth and to kiss her jaw, her neck, her chest. I moved backwards so that I could continue my trail downwards, and eventually found my nose nuzzling her curls. I kissed her there, and then stuck my rigid tongue inside her. She laced her fingers into my hair, but instead of pulling my face into her, she dragged me up to kiss me again.

_This was odd. She never normally did this. She liked me going down on her._

She carried on kissing me, until she pushed me backwards. She kissed my stomach, and kissed a similar trail to the one I had just blazed down her.

She kissed the inside of my thighs, and breathed warmly on my centre. She kissed my folds, my opening, and my sensitive mound. She gave me a long lick with the flat of her tongue, encompassing my whole centre.

_This was all so strange._ Normally I would just make her come over and over again until she could stand it no longer, and would slump backwards on the bed. Then I would just rub myself off on her leg as she drowsily kissed me, _but this was different_.

I suppose it was my own fault. That first time she had been upset over a case. I had gone over to her apartment, and had ended up holding her, making love to her, trying to comfort her with my lips, my tongue, and pressing every inch of myself into her so that she could feel the warmth of another human being.

After that we just had sex for the fun of it. Me always taking the lead like I had that first night, but there was nothing more to it than that, and I had thought tonight would be no different.

When she started to suck my folds, I came out of my revelry. I could feel wetness dripping down inside me. She sucked on my clitoris and then licked my opening again. She began to suck my opening, drawing my wetness within her mouth. I could hear myself moaning, and tried to stifle it, hoping that she wouldn't stop if she felt me enjoying this too much. She continued to lick and suck me, and now her tongue wasn't just lubricated with saliva; it was slick with my wetness. My legs began to quiver of their own accord, and now I couldn't hide the sensations that she was inducing within me. She carried on, and I couldn't stop. What was this?

'Liv...?' I breathed.

'Liv!' I yelped. Oh my God.

She resurfaced, licking her lips, a slight concern playing over her face. She pulled me towards her and we began to kiss. A soft and compassionate kiss. I could feel myself melting into her.

She pulled me closer, and rearranged her legs so that our centres joined. She rocked our hips together, and began to grind our clitorises together, all the time looking into my eyes with her own beautiful, hazel windows into her sole. Our breathing became ragged. She speeded up and I closed my eyes. I was whimpering. Whatever this was, I didn't want her to stop ever. To have Olivia holding me like this...

'Alex!...' I heard my name being cried, and I came so hard I slumped into her.

I finally opened my eyes, and she was still there, still holding me, still staring into my eyes. My own began to sting with tears, and I couldn't help them from spilling down my cheeks. What was this? What had she done?

She kissed my tear stained cheeks.

'I'm sorry.' I stammered, looking down.

She kissed my cheeks again, and lifted my jaw to softly kiss my lips, a beautiful, gentle kiss. She nuzzled my ear with her nose. A barely perceptible sigh escaped her lips.

We were holding each other, our bodies pressed together to practically become one. I could feel her heart-beat in my own chest, and with each beat of her heart, I could feel my own throbbing. Oh how I longed for her to feel the same way I did. I wanted our hearts to meld together into a brilliant golden light, never to be separated, but then she leaned back, and I had to stifle a sob of pain.

But then...

She placed her hand on my chest, over my heart, and looked down at it. She looked up again, into my eyes. Had she felt my heart pounding for her and wondered why? She smiled tenderly. What was she trying to do to me? She lightly kissed my lips, and a look of sadness crossed her face. Maybe that was it... maybe this was the end. She had now tired of us being together. A pain began to burn in my chest, and more tears fell.

She stroked my hair, and said 'I should be the one to be sorry.' This was it. I felt my heart constricting.

'I love you Alex.'

Everything stopped.

'I've loved you for a long time, but I was so gutless I just let things carry on the way they were. That first night we shared together was beautiful, but I was so down that it had taken a really bad case to bring us together. The rest was fun, but it meant nothing... I knew you were in love with me, but I was too proud, too scared... and for that I truly am sorry.

'Tonight... Tonight I actually grew some.' A slight lop-sided grin flashed briefly across her face.

'I just hope you can forgive me for the way I have treated you.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry about the ending. I wrote this a _long_ time ago. I may not be able to update/finish this for a while as I have exams in about 2 weeks and I've done no revision, plus all hell is about to break lose in my college. I'm kind of not happy with it, certain words jar to me, but I'm afraid I had an ulterior motive in publishing this... I would like to become a beta, and for that I need to have published, so...

Also, really sorry about a certain word, I just couldn't think of another to express the same meaning.


End file.
